


Thread of Fate

by Leadenquill



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadenquill/pseuds/Leadenquill
Summary: A small pearl changed Persephone's fate, an even smaller pomegranate seed sealed it. A retelling of the story of Hades and Persephone.---Persephone has lived an incredibly sheltered life under the watchful eye of her mother Demeter, but she is determined to find a way to live a life that is hers.Enter Hades.Hades has spent his life in darkness, haunted by the past, and a war that never truly ended, he finds it difficult to connect with other gods.Their unlikely friendship turns out to be just what they both needed and sparks a series of events only the fates could have foretold.Persephone will discover that all things come at a cost, and when her actions threaten to start a war between the Earth and Heaven itself Hades and Persephone's vows will be tested in the cruellest of ways





	1. The Spinners of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had and wanted to explore. Updates will probably be sporadic at best.  
Comments and suggestions welcome.

Lachesis and Atropos stood beside their sister Clotho watching intently as she spun the new tread of life on her spinning wheel. 

"It is to be a goddess." She proclaimed as the inky black strands of chaos bound together and began to glow. Golden to show an immortal life. 

"It has been an age since we have had a new goddess." Reflected Lachesis. She pulled the thread free of the wheel holding it out to Atropos who cut it with the special sheers reserved for gods. 

"What is to be her fate?" Atropos inquired as the golden tread grew pooling in their combined hands. 

"To the tapestry my sisters." smiled Clotho. Together the sister brought golden thread to the back wall the held the ever changing tapestry woven out of the threads of every life ever born, mortal, god, monster and everything in-between. Reaching the wall they held the golden thread to it and the thread leap to life in their hands, wriggling as if it was trying to burst free.

"She will be a lively one." remarked Atropos as she helped her sister spin the thread into place. Guided by some unseen force the sisters worked, until the new thread became one with the tapestry turning a deep blood red at it's core- still glowing with a golden light.

"It's done." The sister chorused.

"It's beautiful." Sighed Clotho happily.

Atropos huffed. "You think they're all beautiful." Clotho sighed happily running her finger down the newly added thread.

"What will her life be like?" She asked. Lachesis rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics huffed but obliged her all the same, placing her hands on the tapestry willing it to show her the girl's fate. The lines of the tapestry began to move and twill showing the sisters what was to come.

"She will as wild as the summer deer and as stubborn as a mountain. Born to Demeter. She will be her Mother's greatest treasure." She moved her hand down to where the red thread met more glowing gods. "Demeter will seek to keep her but a bird is not meant to live in a cage." 

"Sisters look!" Exclaimed Atropos as the girls tread became tangled with a thread the sisters knew all too well. 

"Hades!" the all exclaimed excitedly. 

"What else, what else!" Cheered Clotho. Lachesis continued starting to feel the strain of looking so far but now more curious than ever. 

"She is to be Hades wife." Clotho screamed in such delight that it almost drowned out Lachesis next words. "The path will be long and hard fought but their love will blossom like a flower in the snow. Delicate and beautiful but fierce to behold. Some will seek to tear them apart but I see that will will be happy for..." Lachesis stooped suddenly feeling like she had bee punched in the chest. She stumbled back into Atropos. A dark spot had appeared on the tapestry, obscuring the girl's thread from view. 

"What is that?" Asked Atropos. Clotho had grabbed her sister arm and was clinging tightly. 

"I don't know." admitted Lachesis. Never had the sister seen such a mark. Lachesis reached out tentatively to touch the swirling mass. "It is like there is a darkness that settles on her, mutes her light."

"If she was moral I would say that is her death." Observed Atropos.

"But she is a goddess." Clotho protested. "They don't die they pass an on and look here." She pointed to where the girls thread seemed to emerge from the spot but was now tarnished and muted like it had been dragged through mud. 

Atropos traced the muted line. "She will be stripped of her immortality. Give it up to save another."

"Will she get it back." Asked Clotho weekly. 

"I can't tell." Admitted Lachesis

"Poor Hades. Do well tell him?" 

Atropos rolled her eyes at Clotho. "Tell him what? Yes you will meet the love of your life only to loose her to a strange and mysterious blotch. Oh and she is going to become a human have fun with that."

"Atropos!" chastised Lachesis. "Don't be so cold." Lachesis shrugged unfazed. Lachesis sighed.

"No We can't tell him. What ever this is, it was decided long ago. All we can do is watch as see how the lines of Fate play out. Watch, weave and comfort Lord Hades when the time comes." 

"Ο τροχός της μοίρας σταματά για κανέναν άνθρωπο" They chorused. Returning to their stools they began their work again, while somewhere above the Earth a baby girl was born. Her mother would call her Kole but to the sister 3 she would forever be known as Persephone. 


	2. The Naming of Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fist time Hades sees Persephone she is barely 3 weeks old.

The fist time Hades saw Persephone she was barely 3 weeks old. She was rosy-cheeked and screaming in Zeus' arms obviously unhappy to be parted from her mother who was across the room being congratulated by the other goddesses. 

"She is never like this for Demeter." Complained Zeus as he tried to adjust his grip without dropping the small goddess. "And what kind of name is Kore? No daughter of mine will have a name as silly as Kore. She may of well just called her little girl." 

"A lack of foresight on our sisters' part it would seem." Remarked Hades dryly. He did not like being summoned to Olympus like a lap dong on the best of days; but the fact that this was for the naming ceremony of another one of Zeus' brats just made Hades even more irritable than normal. Zeus barked out a laugh that only made the child sob harder. 

"It would seem so. I have the mind to give her a new name. One more fitting."

"Perhaps you should name her Strix." Suggested Poseidon fingers deep in his ears. "She certainly screams like one." As if to prove a point the girl chose that moment to let out another ear-splitting cry. Hades flinched deciding he could take this assault on his ears no longer. 

"Give her here." He demanded. Really not giving Zeus much choice as he took the child into his arms and began bouncing her the way he had seen mortals do to their own children. "There, there little one." He soothed. Keeping his voice soft and comforting. "You're alright." He could feel the girl was wet through her wrappings and decided that, that was probably a large contributing factor to her discomfort. Not feeling like going through the process of changing her in front of all these guest Hades sent a pulse of power through her banishing the soiled garments and replacing them with clean. A wast of power maybe but it made the girls cries stop so Hades considered it a small victory. "There see, nothing is the matter." Zeus and Poseidon looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"How'd you do that?" Demanded Zeus. Hades rolled his eyes.

"You forget brother who it was that took care of all our siblings in Father's prison." A dark look passed over Poseidon's face most likely remembering the dark time in their rocky prison of their Father, Cronus. Hades turned his attention back to the small girl. There were little curls of auburn hair framing her little face and now that they were tear-free Hades could look into her large green eyes. "She cute." He remarked trying to lighten the mood. "As far a babies go." He continued to look at her while she babbled in his arms. A strange feeling was welling up in his chest. "Persephone." He breathed. The words slipping past his lips almost subconsciously.

"What was that?" Asked Zeus.

"Persephone," Hades repeated a little louder. "Just a name suggestion. From Hecate." He added in an attempt to smooth over the weirdness of having just blurted out the name.

"Persephone." Echoed Zeus. "I like it. Give her back." He took the child back from Hades rushing across the room to Demeter. "Demeter I have thought of just the name of the child!"

And so she became Persephone, despite Demeter's objections who still insisted that her real name was Kore.


	3. Meeting Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter and Zeus are fighting yet again. Unable to take it young Persephone runs and finds comfort in the most unlikely of places.

The first time Persephone met Hades she was only 10 years old. She and her Mother had been summoned to Olympus for the summer solstice meeting, the first one Persephone had ever been allowed to attend. She had been ecstatic to recitative the invitation but now that she was here Persephone wished she had been allowed to stay home. The meeting had yet to begin and her Mother and Father were already fighting.

"It was only a suggestion Demeter! No need to get all upset!" Yelled Zeus his voice echoing around the empty thrown room. Zeus and Demeter stood face to face in the giant room at the foot of Zeus' thrown. The meeting was not yet set to begin and the other gods had not yet arrived. Persephone considered it a small victory that no one else was witnessing her parent’s dysfunctional relationship.

"A suggestion that I betroth my only child to another one of your bastard sons. She is only 10 Zeus!" 

"She will be a woman soon enough!" Zeus objected. "And what is wrong with my other sons! We are divine, unlike mortals who frown upon that sort of thing. Plus, from a genetic standpoint, it’s not a problem for us." 

"I'm not talking about the genetics Zeus!" Demeter screamed. "I'm talking about how you want to marry off a _child_ to another one of your illegitimate brats." 

"May I remind you, Demeter, that your daughter is one of those illegitimate brats." Zeus growled. Persephone wrapped her arms tight around her body wishing she could disappear into the floor. She was not a fool she knew there was no great love lost between her parents but seeing them fight like this always made her uncomfortable. 

"And whose fault is that Zeus!" Spat Demeter. 

"You act like you had no part in it!" Retorted Zeus red-faced. "You knew what you were getting into. My wife..."

"Ahh yes, your wife. Our lovely sister. Nice of you to remember her now- shame you did not think of her when you pursued me!"

"I pursued you?" Persephone decided that this was enough. She had herd this argument before, 100 times and she had no desire to listen to the two people she loved more than anything fight. So she ran. Ran from the room tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She doubted they would even notice she was missing when they were in the throngs of their fight like that. Persephone ran down the steps of the grand hall across the garden not stopping even when a voice called out her name. It sounded like Athena but she did not stop to confirm. The tears were flowing freely now half in frustration half in sadness bluing her vision. Leaping over a low hedge Persephone took a sharp left darting into the royal stables. It was nice in there and smelt like horses and best of all it was almost always empty. 

Persephone stumbled through the door, scrubbing at her eyes to stop the tears, so she did not see the man standing inside until she had collided with him. 

"Easy there little one." said a low voice, as strong, cool hands grabbed her shoulder to steady her and stop her from falling to the ground. Persephone looked up and was met with the most strikingly sterling grey eyes she had ever seen. "Are you alright?" the stranger asked and it was spoken with such sincerity it overwhelmed all rational thought in Persephone's mind. With a sob, she flung her self into the stranger's body burring her face in his black robes and cried. The man went ridged then seemed to accept what was happening. He knelt down to her level and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a soft hug, allowing her to bury her face in his chest. His robes were soft and he smelt vaguely of almonds and dry wood. Like a forest on a cold day. Persephone decided that she like it and pressed her face deeper. "Let it all out little one." He soothed. Rubbing her back comfortingly. Even after her sobs subsided Persephone did not release the man right away. She knew she should feel mortified for having just cried her eyes out in front of some stranger - who she was still clinging to. But she could not seem to bring herself to let go. This man felt stable, safe and it was exactly what Persephone needed right now. After a time the man spoke. "What troubles you, young goddess?" Persephone released the man drying her eyes on the back of her hand. 

"My parents were fighting." she explained. "They always get so mad at each other. It's like they hate each other. Sometimes I think it’s because of me." The man reached out tipping her chin up. 

"You’re Demeter's daughter." The man stated, Persephone nodded. He smiled at her softly. "Little one I was there the day you were named- there were no prouder parents then yours. They both love more than words can say. They just don’t always know how to show it. Their fights are not about you. When you are older you will understand that sometimes even though adults love each other they fight. Bitter ugly fights. There is some hurt that just runs too deep, but it does not mean they do not still love each other or you.”

Persephone lip trembled. “Your promise.” He nodded.

“I promise.”

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” Even at 10, Persephone knew how fickle a god’s promises could be. The man smiled sadly.

“I do not lie little goddess. But if it makes you feel better. I swear on the river Styx that I know your parents love you and nothing you ever do could change that. A promise made on the river Styx is unbreakable even for the gods. ” Persephone’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Really, really.” He nodded. They stared at each other for a time then Persephone remembered herself and blushed.

“I’m sorry for running into you my Lord and crying on your robe. I could clean it if you wish.” The man chucked softy but it was a warm laugh and Persephone knew he was not laughing at her.

“It is quite alright young goddess. No harm done I promise.” Persephone stuck out her hand.

“I’m Persephone daughter of Demeter.” She blushed. “But I guess you knew that.” The man smiled making his eyes crinkle in the corner. Persephone decided she liked it when he smiled. The man took her small hand in his. It was pale compared to her own honey tone skin and cool to the touch. Persephone could feel the rough calluses that marked it.

“I am Hades. Lord of the Underworld.” Persephone felt her jaw drop. She was speaking to the actual Lord of the Underworld! One of the big Three. The Unseen One.

“Are you really?!” Hades blinked obviously surprised by her reaction.

“I am.” Persephone beamed.

“This is so amazing! I can’t believe I am actually talking to the King of the Underworld! What’s it like there? Is it dark all the time or do you have a sun like we do? Are all the ghosts friendly? Does your dog really have three heads? Do you live in a castle?” Persephone had so many questions she was not sure what to ask first. Hades let out a laugh that warmed Persephone to her toes.

“Well I am glad to know you are not afraid of me young goddess.” Persephone scrunched her face up in confusion.

“Why would I be scared? You are so nice.” Hades tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

“Not all gods think so.”

“Well, they are wrong.” Persephone decided. “You are very nice and I think we should be friends.”

“Friends.” Hades echoed. Persephone nodded. “I don’t have many that would call me friend.”

“I would. Would you like to be my friend Lord Hades?” He nodded.

“It would please me greatly to be held among your friends Lady Persephone.” Persephone giggled. No one called her Lady. She decided she liked it. 

“Kore!” The loud voice of her Mother shattered their little bubble. Persephone winced. It looked like she had been missed after all. “Where are you? KORE!”

“Looks like you Mother is searching for you little goddess.” Persephone scowled.

“Can’t I stay in here with you?” Hades chuckled.

“She will find you eventually little one and then it will be worse for you.”

“I know.” Persephone sighed. “Will I see you at the meeting?” Hades nodded.

“Kore!” Demeter called again. Persephone turned to leave but stopped at the door running back to where Hades was still crouching. She flung her arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” She whispered. Then acting on impulse, planted a kiss on his cheek. She released him pleased to see a slight blush had risen in his cheeks.

“You are welcome.” He breathed. Persephone giggled and ran from the barn to find her mother.

Persephone had decided she had learned 3 things today.

  1. That her parents would probably never truly get along but that was ok
  2. Hades was not as dark and scary as everyone said he was
  3. Kissing the Lord of the Underworld was fun and she was going to do it again


	4. Flower Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental meeting will change everything.

The next time Hades and Persephone met it was an accident.

After the Summer Solicits meeting, Zeus and Demeter had gotten into another, this time very public spat, regarding the proposed marriage of Persephone when she came of age. Things were said, insults were made, and Hera accused Demeter of being a ‘home-wrecking whore that wouldn’t understand the joys of marriage if it hit her in the face.’ This resulted in Demeter abandoning her home on Olympus completely to live full time among the mortals she served. Locking her daughter away in secret only allowing the Nymphs and other goddesses, except Hera, access to her. Years pasted. Then decades.

To the few meeting, Hades did attend on Olympus, Hades would often catch himself looking around the thrown room hoping to catch even a glimpse of the young goddess. Alas, every time it seemed Demeter came alone. It seemed Demeter was determined to keep her daughter locked away from the world forever, and Hades had just about given up hope that he would ever see her again. And even if he did, Hades doubted she would remember him.

... 

This shade was proving to be more trouble then he was worth ‘I should just leave the bugger here and tell Zeus to deal with his offspring.’ Thought Hades darkly as his horse thundered across the open fields. Above him flew Thanatos, his midnight black wings a dark patch in the otherwise clear blue sky.

When Thanatos has received word that he was to collect the soul of the recently deceased, lesser know demigod, Galen he had gone about it without complaint. It was after all his job. However, the task soon proved to be more difficult than anticipated as this son of Zeus, who had never amounted to much in life, decided that he would make up for it by being a pain in the ass in death. Thanatos had collected his soul but instead of moving on to the underworld with the rest of the souls he had remained on Earth and had been wreaking havoc on local villages for weeks. It had gone beyond the simple mischief of an unhappy shade. A little pranking Hades couldn’t care less about; but the destruction of property, possession, attempted murder- those Hades had a problem with. So Hades sent Thanatos in- to personally escort the shades to the gates of the Underworld.

After spending the better part of the night, and most of the next day, chasing the shade, to no avail, Thanatos had enough and called in Hades. It had been an age since he and Thanatos had ridden together collecting the dead bound for the Underworld, but Hades had to admit it was nice to be on the hunt again. Even if the sun was too bright in his eyes.

“He’s just up ahead boss!” Called Thanatos pointing ahead to where the shade was making a valiant attempt to outrun Hades' dread mare. Hades spurred his mount forward. They were gaining ground. When he was almost upon him Hades withdrew his blade made from ebony steel. Only found in the Underworld and the only thing that could harm a shade. Leaning over Hades slashed the shades’ calf open sending him tumbling to the ground. Wheeling around without prompting his horse plated her hooves on either side of the shade trapping him as Thanatos landed gracefully beside them.

Hades gave the mare’s neck a pat. “Well done Nyctaeus.” The mare snorted, preening under his praise. 

“You have been a pain in my ass Galen.” Growled Thanatos slapping the chain cuffs, also of ebony steel, on the shades’ wrists.

“Don’t hurt me.” Begged Galen. “Please. “It was just a bit of fun.”

“Fun that almost cost 8 mortals their lives.” Glared Hades. Galen whither under Hades' stare. “Can you take it from her Thanatos?” Thanatos Grinned.

“I think I can take care of this. See you back down under.” With a wink, Thanatos took flight dragging the screaming shade behind him. Hades sighed.

"Ever so dramatic." Nyctaeus nickered her agreement. Hades patted her neck. "Well, girl I guess it is time for us to head home." The mare snorted, stamping her feet angrily. She was the most stubborn of all Hades' horses but also the most clever and she did so love to run. Hades sighed. It had been so long since he had given the mare her head and just let her run. He supposed he could indulge her for one afternoon. "Alright, you win." He conceded. Resettling himself in the saddle Hades re-adjusted the rains then spurred Nyctaeus forward. She jumped happily taking the led her gave her to race over the open fields. Tossing her head she let out a happy nicker that made Hades smile. He let the reins go slack, opting instead to bury his hand in Nyctaeus' mane, giving her complete control. "Don't stray too far from home." He commanded. She nickered her understanding. Veering to the left towards a nearby forest setting into a loping canter.

Hades allowed his body to relax, even shutting his eye, letting the rocking motion of Nyctaeus calm him. He did not worry about falling. Nyctaeus would take care of him, he trusted his horses more than most people. It had been so long since Hades had given himself a break from his work and he revelled in this small escape. Sensing Nyctaeus tense under him, letting him know she was about to gallop, Hades opened his eyes gripping Nyctaeus tighter as she leap forward again. They exited the trees into the most gorgeous field of flowers Hades had ever seen. He almost felt bad about allowing Nyctaeus to gallop through it. Almost.

Now in the open Nyctaeus gained more speed. Galloping faster than any moral horse was capable. Hades clung to her back. It was thrilling to think that a fall at this speed, though it would not kill him, would be severely damaging. That was why when a young woman popped up out off the tall grass and flowers, seemingly from nowhere only 20 feet directly in front of him cold fear filled Hades and his heart leapt into his throat. 

Hades grabbed the rains yanking them back and to the left, much harder than he ever would under non-life-threatening circumstances. The girl seemed to be frozen in terror, eyes wide watching the pitch black, mountain of a horse bare down on her "Nyctaeus." he warned, right as the girl let out a high pitched cry covering her face with her head with her hand and crouching down to make her self as small as possible. 

The mare jerked to the side in a valiant effort not to hit the women. Hades clung tightly to her mane in an effort not to fall as Nyctaeus turned in a circled avoiding the collision and slowing. Hades jumped from Nyctaeus' back even before she had come to a full stop and rushed to the young women's side where she was still huddled in a ball on the ground.

"I am so sorry my Lady we did not see you." Hades stammered kneeling beside the women his hand hovered just above her, unsure if his touch would be welcome. "Are you alright." The girl slowly uncurled herself from her ball pushing her long auburn hair from her face to reveal large eyes the colour of emeralds still wide with fear. Seeing she was out of danger from being trampled she let out a revealed breath.

"Thank Gaia. I thought I was to be killed for sure." She breathed laughing nervously. Slowly she rose to her feet de-tangling herself from the vines that had grown around her body. It was then Hades noticed the slight glow around her the indicated she was a goddess. It was also then that Hades noticed she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She smiled down at him from where he was still kneeling. There was something so familiar about her and Hades racked his brain trying to recall her name. The young women seemed to sense his internal brain malfunction and giggled. "I'm Kore." Hades was sure his jaw hit the floor.

This was Kore! Hades mouth opened and closed uselessly as he tried to reconcile the mental image of a cute 10 year old girl with large eyes and gangling limbs and the stunning young women with amazing feminine curves standing before him. Logical he knew all children grew up but dame. Puberty had been kind. Realizing he was gawking like a fool Hades stumbled to his feet.

"P...Persephone!" He stammered. His voice cracking as he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell. Righting himself Hades smoothed down his robes trying to reclaim some tread of his lost dignity, his face bright red. Behind him, Nyctaeus whinnied clearly laughing at him. Persephone tilted her head to the side looking confused. 

"Do I know you?" Hades blush deepen.

"S..Sorry my apologies. You probably don't remember me. You were so young, and it was so long ago." Hades ran his finger through his black hair messing up the slight curls and the silently wishing he had thought to get a hair cut before venturing above ground. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Hades. Ummm Lord Hades, ruler of the underworld." Recognition flash across Persephone's features and her face lit up with a smile the did funny things to Hades' insides.

"Lord Hades!" Persephone gasped. Suddenly she flung her arms around his neck pulling his tall 6-3'' frame down to her 5-6'' one hugging him tightly. Hades stiffened not sure where to put his hands, acutely aware of all the points that their bodies were touching. "Ohhh it's been so long!" Persephone grinned releasing Hades. Hades nodded dumbly.

"Yes." he croaked. Then cleared his throat to try again. "Yes it has you've grown." Persephone laughed.

"Yes that tends to happen."

"Forgive me, it's just strange to see you all grown up. It seems like not that long ago you were that bright-eyed little girl hiding from her Mother in the stables." A slight blush rose in Persephone's cheeks.

"I'm surprised you remembered that." Hades ducked his head suddenly shy.

"You made quite the impression. Young goddess." Shaking off the nostalgia of the memory Hades continued. "It seems you have come into your powers." He gestured around to were pink and yellow ranunculus were blooming. "It seems you take after your Mother." Persephone frowned slightly.

"I'm not much good at crops and such. Just flowers mostly and trees I guess." She wrapped her arms around her a subconscious action that Hades remembered from her childhood. 

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"It's not very useful." Persephone huffed, and Hades got the sense she had bee chastised by her Mother for her lack of agricultural skill before. "That's why she leaves me in the meadow with the Nymphs." Hades felt anger towards anyone who had ever made this wonderful lady feel that she was less because of her power set. 

"On the contrary. Flowers are beautiful and bring joy, colours, and warmth to people's lives. Take it from someone who spends most of their time in the dark. A little colour can brighten someone's day. They are important and have a purpose, as do you."

"You can't eat a flower." Objected Persephone. But it was weak and Hades suspected it was more her Mother's argument then hers. Hades shrugged.

"So? They bring beauty. How bleak would the world be if it only had things that served a 'useful' purpose? It would be a very dark place indeed. Not worth it." Persephone looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. Before he could overthink it Hades reached out taking her hand in his. It was warm and soft - a stark contract to his own cool, calloused one. 

"The world needs beautiful things Lady Persephone. They are what make all the bad things bearable." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, an emotion he did not recognize rising in his chest. "The world needs you, little flower goddess." She released his hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Hades immediately mourned the loss of warmth.

"How is it you always know just what to say." Marvelled Persephone. Hades shrugged.

"I spend a lot of time listening." She smiled shyly at him. 

"You must be good at it." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry it has been so long since our last meeting I really did mean it when I said I wanted to be friends."

"Are we not?" Countered Hades. Determined to banish that frown from her face. "What is a few decades between friends." Persephone giggled.

"Then I guess we are. I think you would make a marvellous friend Lord Hades even if you did try to run me over with your horse."

  
That... You... It was an accident" Sputtered Hades. "What were you doing hiding like that in the middle of a field anyway?" Persephone crossed her arms a challenging look in her eyes.

"It's my field. I think the better question is what are you doing in my field." Hades could only shutter. "That's what I thought," smirked Persephone- far too pleased with herself for Hades liking. "But how did you get in here anyway? I have never had any visitors not accumulated by my Mother before, other than the Nymphs." A cold knot of fear formed in Hades belly and he felt all the colour drain from his already naturally pale face as it all clicked together. The field, the flowers, Persephone being all alone. This was Demeter's valley and he should not be here. Persephone noticed his distress. "What is it, Lord Hades?" Hades stepped back from her.

"I should not be here. This is your Mother's sanctuary- no god is to enter uninvited. I need to go." He turned towards where Nyctaeus was grazing a few meters away, but Persephone caught his arm.

"What are you talking about? Why are you leaving?" 

"When your Mother took you from Olympus all those years ago she made it very clear that no man was welcome in her valley or anywhere near you. I don't know how I came to be her little flower but I do not wish to anger your Mother. We have a courteous relationship at best I have no wish to give her more reason to dislike me." Dislodging himself from Persephone's hold Hades moved to Nyctaeus. 

"Hades!" Called Persephone ruining to his side. "I don't understand. No men... what.. why... My mother always said that no men visited because I had not been presented yet and once my 500th birthday arrived I would be presented at Olympus and take my place as a goddess." Hades looked down at her sadly, her eyes so wide and trusting - he wished he could lie to her tell her that her Mother was correct; but Hades never lied.

"We may live for an eternity little flower but we reach maturity the same time as humans. You became a full goddess the moment you turned 18." Persephone stumbled back as if Hades had hit her.

"18." She echoed. "But I'm... that's... I turned 18, 94 years ago." Tears were pooling in her eyes. "She lied to me. She lied to me about everything." 

"Hey." Hades grabbed both of her shoulders forcing her to face him. "Your Mother was only doing what she thought was best. Olympus, the gods. It is not all as wonderful as the stories tell. She wanted to protect you. Don't fault her for that."

"I have not even seen my Father in 2 decades." Admitted Persephone. "He writes once in a while but... " She trailed off. Hades sighed.

"Zeus is easily distracted, and like me my brother is old. After a few centuries, time starts to pass differently for immortals. A decade can go by and it only seems like a year." Persephone set her jaw wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"That doesn't make keeping me her right."

"No, it does not." 

"I won't stand for it!" Announced Persephone. "She can't keep me here forever." Hades smiled pulling herself onto Nyctaeus.

"I have no doubt little flower that no one could keep you anywhere against your will." 

"Will I see you again?" Called Persephone as Nyctaeus began to trot out of the clearing.

"I have no doubt, my Lady," Hades yelled twisting on Nyctaeus' back to be able to look at her. "Let's not make it 100 years next time." 

Entering the tree line Persephone disappeared from view to be replaced by what appeared to be a solid mountain face. Hades chucked. "So that's how you did it, sister. Cleaver illusion." It was similar to the one that masked the entrance to the Underworld and would have fooled him completely. Had he been riding with is eyes open and he would have allowed Nyctaeus to get near the apparent mountain. "I will see you again Persephone," Hades promised before spurringNyctaeus in the direction of Home.


	5. Presenting Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is finally being presented at Olympus and Hades would not miss it for the world.

When Hades had received the invitation a mere year after stumbling across Persephone in the valley he had nearly fell off his thrown. 

It read:

'Your presence is requested at the formal presentation ceremony of Persephone Goddess of plants and flowers to be held on Olympus at the next full moon.'

Scrawled beneath in neat script that could only be Persephone's own writing: 'I hope you will attend.'

"The little flower actually did it." Hades mused. If the thought of how Persephone had personally requested his presence on his invitation made him grin like a a fool for the rest of the day- well no one needed to know. 

...

The day of the ceremony had Hades stomach was in knots. He eyed his reflection in the glass of the library second guessing his all his life choices. His hair had grown again and was a messy halo of wispy black curls atop his head and there was a light 5 o'clock shadow darkening his jaw. Hades rubbed his chin thoughtfully maybe he should shave. 

There was a knock at the door then Hecate entered. Her stark white hair flowed freely down her back pairing beautifully with her black chiton dotted with tiny diamonds. It looked like she was wearing the night sky. The materiel was so thin Hades could clearly make out the shape of her body beneath- transparent enough to be provocative but not enough that she looked complacently naked. Hecate had a tendency towards provocation and this gown would definitively provoke a reaction. 

"You look nice." Hades compliment. Hecate smiled. 

"Thank you my Lord. We so rarely get the chance to dress up down here I thought I would take full advantage."

"You are definitively taking full advantage." agreed Thanatos arriving behind her dressed in his best deep blue chiton with gold trim, secured at his shoulder with a gold broach. His own face was bare and his inky black, shoulder length hair had hair had been combed back from his face. Hecate arched an eyebrow dangerously. "In a good way." Promised Thanatos. "You look positively bewitching." He chuckled as his own pun as Hecate sighed in exasperation. Hades looked down at his own ankle length black chiton with a dark blue trim that he had paired with his black himation cloak held on by a small silver pin. He felt so plain and under dressed next to his companions.

"Do you think I should change?" He inquired. 

"In to?" Prompted Thanatos.

"Into something else. Something more formal... less... less black." Stumbled Hades realizing how foolish he was sounding.

"But you always wear black." Said Thanatos confused. Hecate rolled her eyes.

"Change if you wish my Lord but if we don't leave soon we will be late. Charon has left with Hypnus and Morpheus and already returned. Apparently it was not his kind of party." Hades looked down at himself once more. Even if he wanted to wear something more colourful he knew there was nothing in his closet. With a sigh he resigned himself to his current clothing.

"Your right let's go. It's only a presentation ceremony."

"For Persephone." chattered Thanatos happily as they moved towards the stables. "and 95 years late. It's kinda a big deal. I mean I didn't think Demeter was ever going to let her be presented, even with Zeus hounding after her."

"You are spending too much time listing to the morals you reap." Chastised Hecate. "You are a bigger gossip than Aphrodite". Thanatos shrugged.

"I wonder what she is like. No one has really seen her in decades."

"Well they will see her tonight." Stated Hades effectively ending the conversation as they reach his black chariot already prepared with his 4 dread steeds. The stallions Orphnaeus and Alastor and the mares Aethon and Nyctaeus stood black coats gleaming in the torch light. Hades sighed- next stop Olympus. 

\----

Persephone fiddled with the hem of her the over-fold on her chiton nervously. She felt so ridiculously out of place among all the finery of the gods. Owning no jewelry she had woven white flowers into her hair to match her gown. Also pure white with not even any trim for colour and hung like a box around her frame. Not like all the other goddesses, whose gowns were tied tight to their body with colourful ribbons and gold, and were adorned with stunning jewelry. Persephone bit her lip sadly she looked like a child next to them. Even her mother looked stunning in her simple rust coloured gown and golden himation adorned by a single gold pendent. As if it was not already humiliating enough that she was almost 100 years late to her own presentation ceremony, now she showed up looking like a child. 

Persephone surveyed the room, the ceremony was set to begin shortly and there was still no sign of Hades. Even though she had been looking forward to seeing him again Persephone 1/2 hoped his invite had been lost and he wouldn't show. She didn't really want to face him looking like the same little girl that had cried on his shoulder all those years ago. 

"Demeter." The loud voice of her Father carried across the room. Persephone sensed her Mother stiffen beside him. Zeus crossed the room to where they stood, pulling along a reluctant Hera who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Zeus." Greeted Demeter curtly. 

"Father." Bowed Persephone.

"You look beautiful daughter." boomed Zeus pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Still holding her shoulder when he released her Zeus eyed her up and down. "Let me look at you. It has been too long."

"Yes Father." Confirmed Persephone shyly. It felt strange to be talking to him so casually-Him the Lord of the gods when he was basically a stranger to her. 

"You have grown." He remarked.

"Yes children tend to do that Zeus." Glared Demeter. Zeus waved her off.

"Cheer up sister. You may not like it but it is long past time Persephone was presented on Olympus. I indulged you wanting to keep Persephone to yourself long enough" He smiled soft at Persephone. " I must admit I was surprised to receive your letter asking to be presented. After all these years of rejecting my offers to present you on account of your duties. What changed." 

"But Father you have never asked to present me before. In fact I have not received any word from you these past few years." Persephone blurted out, too shocked to filter herself. A dark looked passed over Zeus' face and beside him Demeter made a small choking noise. 

"Never received my invitations." Zeus repeated dangerously. "So all those rejections of my invitation to Olympus that you so politely refused on the ground that you were so busy with your work and had taken up temple work among the morals." 

"I never rejected your invitations Father." Suddenly it all clicked. "I never received them." Persephone turned to look at her Mother whose lips were pressed together in silent rage. "You kept my letters from me?" Persephone asked almost unwillingly. 

"It was for the best." Demeter huffed. "You are too young to be exposed to the likes of these." She guested to the room.

"This are my family Mother." Persephone growled.

"For the best?" Boomed Zeus so loud it reverberated around the room making it go deadly quite. "You kept my daughter from me!"

"Oh come off it!" Retorted Demeter just as loud. "It's not like you ever made an effort. You just want her to parade her around like prize filly to auction off to the highest bidder!" 

"You are still bitter about that proposal?" Scoffed Hera arriving at Zeus' elbow. "After all this time? Let it go Demeter." 

"You stay out of this." Demeter spat. "It does not concern you."

"I am practicably her Step-mother." Hera countered. "If you wanted me to stay out of your business you should have thought twice before seducing _MY_ husband." 

"I never!" 

"Don't drag Hera into this Demeter." Growled Zeus. "This is between you and me.

"She dragged herself into it!" 

"You can't keep Persephone from us forever. She is not a child."

"She is my child and I know what is best for her!"

Persephone could feel tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly she was 10 again unable to speak over anther one of her parents screaming matches. Everyone was looking at them now and Persephone wished she could melt into the floor. He face was hot wish shame. She wanted to tell her parents to shut up. To stop talking about her like she was not there, not capable of making her own decisions but the words stuck heavy in her throat. Instead all she manged to choke out was a small.

"Please stop." It was enough to get her Mother to look over at her.

"Now look what you have done Zeus you've upset her."

"I've upset her?"

"Honesty Demeter she is a grown women she needs to grow a thicker skin." Hera scoffed. This sent Persephone over the edge she would not let these people see her cry.

"Can you once think about what I want?" She breathed then turned on her heels. Head high she moved to storm form the hall. She could hear the whispers around her, see the pitying looks form the other gods. She did not want their pity. The crowed parted for her until her reached the doors and there he stood. Hades. Dark and imposing standing at least a head taller than those around him. There was no doubt that he had heard everything and her shame intensified 100 fold.

"Must you turn every gathering into a public shouting match brother?" Hades asked dryly. He voice was cool and smooth as steal. Cutting across the room as if he had shouted. "I thought this was to be a happy event. The pretension of your daughter. I hate to think I traveled all this way just to see you have a domestic dispute with our sister. I don't particularly see the attraction- unlike some." Hades surveyed the room and although his tone remained flat the judgment was clear. Everyone averted their eyes clearly embarrassed by having been called out on their poor behavior. If Persephone had not been so embarrassed herself she would have been impressed by Hades ability to shame an entire room so thoroughly.

Even Zeus' face was red. In embarrassment or rage it was hard to say. Persephone squared her shoulders. Taking comfort form Hades present she turned to address her parents. 

"Lord Hades is right. This is my evening Mother. Any problems you and Lord Zeus have might I suggest you discuss it later and in private."

"Burn." Muttered an unfamiliar voice. Persephone risked a look over her shoulder and for the first time saw the two figures flanking Lord Hades. The man to his left looked just out of boyhood. Not young enough to be a child but still not fully grown into his body as a man. He had a boyish charm about him she decided but it was the women that caught her eye and she was definitely a women. She was stunning. Dark skin and pale hair gave her an exotic look even among the gods. Unlike Aphrodite whose reveling gowns often made her look like a cheep night walker- this women commanded the space. Managing to look both alluring and dangerous at the same time. 

Persephone's heart dropped into her stomach. This must be Hades wife. The realization hit her harder then a sack of brick. A wave of anger and betrayal flashed though her body. She knew she had no right to be upset with him for failing to mention his wife in their brief meeting but it hurt all the same. Persephone felt betrayed and bitter. She felt like even more of a child next to this stunning women.   
_‘You could never compete with her._’ Whispered a small voice in her head. She shoved it aside instead plastering a fake smile to her face she poured as much honey into her voice as possible.

"Please welcome." There was an uncomfortable moment when no one moved then Zeus boomed.

"Well you heard her! this is suppose to be a party!" 

Demeter appeared at her elbow guiding Persephone back to their table. She lost sight of Hades in the crowd. _'Not that you are looking for him.'_ she reminded herself. Sitting down she grabbed her Mother's goblet downing it in one go. The wine was sweet and tasted like blackberries. 

"Kore!" Exclaimed Demeter. Persephone shot her a glare.

“You can lock me up and dress me like a child but I am not a little girl any longer Mother.” She grabbed the wine pitcher not braking eye contacted and poured her self another. She would need it for the night ahead.

\----

The next few hours passed in a blur of congratulations, food and drink. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to her, wanted to shake her hand. It was exhausting. Demeter was currently engaged in another, thankfully this time more privet, dispute with Zeus over having Persephone return to Olympus more frequently allowing Persephone a chance to slip away and observe the room. 

Most of the gods were rosy cheeked and either drunk or on their way to becoming so. Apollo was draped over a chair and seemed to be attempting to flirt with a plant while Hermes made faces into his goblet beside him. Ares and Aphrodite were making out in the corner behind column not being half as subtle as they probably thought they were.

Persephone turned away slipping through the doors. Crossing the court yard she made her way though the gardens letting her hand trail along the hedges making them sprout flowers as she went.

“They are going to wonder where we got to.” Giggled a female voice. Persephone froze.

“Let them wonder.” Replayed another feminine voice. “If they still have the brain function to do so. All the men are drunk and the women will not disturb us.” Persephone slowly started to turn but then then women rounded the corner. Persephone heart stuttered in her chest. It was Hades wife, with the goddess Persephone did not know. Their faces were flushed and their hands entwined.

“Lady Persephone.” Greeted Hades' wife “We did not expect to meet anyone here.”

“I was just getting some air my Lady.” Persephone squeaked. Hades's wife smiled. 

“It is a beautiful nigh for it. I am Hecate this is Tyche.”

“Hello Persephone.” Greeted Tyche. Persephone could only nod.

“I should return, my mother will be looking for me. Enjoy your night.” Hecate’s smile widened.

“I think we will.” Persephone heard Tyche giggles as she rounded the corner. As soon as she was out of their sight line she ran. Exiting the garden she ran to the far side of the great hall to the platform over looking the rear gardens. She prayed that no one would be there. She needed time to think. Time to process.

It was clear that Hecate and Tyche were involved. That Hecate was going behind her husband’s back. As inexperienced as Persephone knew she was, she knew that many gods and goddess were unfaithful to their spouses. Heck she was born due to her Father’s unfaithful nature; but this was Hades wife. Hades her friend. The one who told her the truth when no one else would, who comforted a little girl when she cried. He deserved better.

Persephone was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear Hades approached until her was beside her and asked.

“What troubles you little flower.”

“Lord Hades!” Persephone exclaimed. “Where …. I …you…” Words poured uselessly from her mouth.

“I’m sorry to have frightened you.” He apologized and guild swamped Persephone.

“It’s alright I was just completely lost in thought.” Hades leaned down on the railing beside her.

“What about?”

She shrugged. “Nothing really.”

They say in silence and Persephone mind waged a small war with itself. She did not want to be the one to tell Lord Hades that his wife at this very minute was being unfaithful not 100 meters below; but if it was her she would want to know.

“I met Lady Hecate in the garden.” She said tentatively. “She was with Miss Tyche.” Hades mouth twitched upwards.

“Wrapped around each other no doubt.” He teased. “They had been dancing around each other since last solstice.” Persephone felt her jaw drop.

“You're ok with it?” 

Hades looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

"She is your wife!” Persephone stuttered. Hades looked completely dumbfounded then he started laughing. It was a deep belly laugh that had him clutching his side and the railing so as not to fall over. If Persephone was not so stunned she probably would have been laughing too at how silly he looked. The Lord of the underworld laughing until he cried. 

Hades laugh subsided and he wiped away a tear.

“Lady Hecate is dear friend, and one of my most trusted advisers but definitively not my wife." Persephone felt her blush rising in her cheeks.

"I thought... she came in with... Oh Gaia I am so embarrassed." Persephone buried her face in her hands. "Will this night never end?" She groaned.

"Hey." Soothed Hades. He pulled her hand from her face but made no move to release it. "This is your party." Persephone pulled from his hand to wrap her arms around herself.

"It sure does not feel like it. Look at me?" She flung her arms out dramatically to punctuate her point. "I am 100 years late to my own presentation ceremony and I look like I am 5. This is suppose to be a big celebration presenting me as a women and fully fledged goodness. Ha. Some joke that is. Little Kore the goddess of rose bushes." She could feel the tears in her eyes now. "I know you told me the world needs beautify things Lord Hades but if that's true why do I feel so useless?" Persephone sank to the bench hanging her head in defeat.

Hades sat down beside her. "We all feel like that sometimes little flower." 

"Not you." Persephone sniffed.

"Even me." Hades admitted. Persephone looked up in surprise. Hades had a distant look in his eye as if his mind were far from here. "You have to remember in the beginning things were so much simpler. There were no gods and humans, just the Earth, the Sky and Chaos. Then came the titans, war, monsters, humans, gods. We were born into war. We knew nothing else and when the war was done we had to find a new purpose. Relearn how to live. Some of us adjusted better than others."

"But you won the underworld. You had the honor or..." 

"I was put in the underworld." Hades corrected her a hard look in his eyes. "I have no wish to rule the universe; but make no mistake Lady Persephone the thrown my brother sits on was mine by birth right." Persephone chewed on her bottom lip. She had never really considered that as the oldest brother the right to the the thrown of Olympus was Hades.

"I never thought... I mean I always assumed..." She trailed off.

"Everyone always does." Hades admitted with a soft sigh. "I was well suited to the role and attend my duties well. People forget that it was not my choice; but I guess it makes them feel better about exiling me from the world."

"Exile?" Echoed Persephone. Hades shrugged face dark.

"What else would you call it. While my brothers remained in the light, to reshape a new world of man, now free of titans and monsters, I was sent into darkness to wage another war on the chaos left in the wake of Cronus. It was a difficult task."

Gathering her courage Persephone asked in a hushed voice. "What was it like? The underworld." Hades stared straight ahead with dark eyes and for a second Persephone though he would not tell her.

"Cold." whispered Hades. He had the look about him again. Like he was lost in a memory 100 miles away. "Cold, dark and filled with screaming. Back then the Underworld was Cronus prison. A pit where he tossed anyone that even mildly annoyed him. All the dead were cast into Tartars, no matter what kinds of life they lived. It took me nearly 2 centuries to fix what my Father broke. For me the war never ended. Does not exactly made me great company among my siblings." Persephone shivered at the mental image Hades had painted and hugged her arms tighter to her self. 

Cronus, the mad titan, the very name sent fear straight to her core. He had been the father of the gods. Her grandfather. It was scary to think about. Hades noticed her discomfort scrambling so quickly to his feet he tripped on his robe . 

"I've frightened you. I'm sorry."

"No!" Persephone grabbed his hand pulling him back towards her. "It's ok. Everyone always treats me like I'm made of glass and will shatter when the wind blows. I like that you don't treat me like that. You are honest and direct." Hades sat back down beside her. 

"I'm afraid I have been in the company of shades too long to have any sort of subtly about me. Makes me a little brisk sometime."

"I like that." She bumped his shoulder with hers laying her head on his shoulder. "You're honest, not all gods are." 

"I find I just lack the energy to lie." They sat in silence that was only disturbed the muffled sound of the party drifting out from the main hall simply enjoying the company of the others presence

Persephone sighed sadly. "I will have to go back soon."

"You do." agreed Hades.

"I don't want to."

Hades chucked making a rumbling sound his his chest that reverberate though Persephone's body. "That's life I'm afraid little flower."

"Life's stupid." She pouted. 

"Life if a gift ." Hades countered. "Never waste it Lady Persephone." He had shifted so now they were face to face. Persephone felt like her whole body was heating up as she became acutely aware of how close Hades' face was to hers. There was a tugging sensitization in her gut like some invisible force was drawing her toward him. She remembered all those years ago how soft his cheek had felt under her lips. Now covered in by a light beard, she wondered if his own lips would be even softer. 

"Lord Hades." She breathed.

"Call me Hades." He whispered back. "We're friends."

"Only if you call me Persephone." 

Hades smiled. "Persephone." His tone was almost reverent like he was testing how it sounded on his lips. A shiver ran though her body. "I..." What ever he was going to say was cut off by a crash and a shrill "Kore!" form a voice that could only be her Mother.

"Shit." Persephone cursed before she could stop herself. Hades chocked on a laugh. Persephone smacked his shoulder. "It's not funny she will freak if she sees you here with me."

Hades eyes twinkled with mischief. "Then she won't see me." With a wave of his hand a polished black helmet appeared in a puff of black smoke. It was dark and intimidating but Persephone only had a second to appreciate its beauty before Hades slipped it onto his head and vanished.

Persephone felt her jaw drop. "Neat trick!" 

"Thank you." Hades said, his voice far closer then Persephone expected. She jumped. "Careful, here comes you Mother." Sure enough Demeter was storming her way across the grounds, followed closely by her Father with many party guests now at the door watching the impending fight eagerly.

Persephone went stiff. "Don't leave." she begged. Groping out blindly behind her. She felt Hades calloused hand grip her own. 

"I wont." He promised. She gave his hand a squeeze that he returned. Persephone squared her shoulders with both hands now clasp behind her back gripping Hades hand like a life line. 

"Kore!" Demeter shrilled coming to stop a foot in front of Persephone. "We are leaving." She grabbed Persephone arm forcing one of her hands to let go of Hades. Panic shot through her and she pulled out of her Mother's grip stepping back until she could feel the warmth of Hades chest pressing into her back she gripped him tighter with her reaming hand.

"What no! This is my party."

"Well now the party is over!" countered Demeter making another swipe to grab Persephone. By now Zeus had arrived beside them red face in anger or from wine it was hard to tell. It was probably both.

"You are not taking her Demeter." Zeus bellowed.

"I will do as I please. We are leaving this den of debauchery and will not be returning."

"Mother!" Persephone objected. 

"Dammit Demeter." Cursed Zeus "You will not keep my daughter from me for another 100 years! She will take her spot on Olympus and revive suites when them time is right!" 

Demeter eyes flamed. "No man shall ever lay a hand on my daughter. Especially not one chosen by you. I have already decided she will take the vow of eternal maidenhood and join the virgin Goddesses."

"What!" Exclaimed Persephone and Zeus together. Their voices overlapped in objection.

"Mother that is my decision you can't..."

"Demeter I am warning you..."

"What about what I want!" screamed Persephone. Silence fell heavy. 

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Come now Kore you are still a child, you don't know what you want."

"I am a full fledged goddess!" she objected

"Of what?" Spat Demeter. "Flowers and weeds. Really Persephone? It is clear that you are to join the Eternal Maidens, at least there you can be of some use." 

Tears had spring in Persephone eyes. "You can't make me." she warned but her voice quivered. 

"We will see about that. Come now." Demeter stormed to leave completely confident that Persephone would follow without question.

"Demeter you can not do this." bellowed Zeus after her. There was a flash of lighting across the sky as rain clouds began to gather.

"Don't challenge me Zeus. You will not like how it ends." Demeter rounded on him her own body glowing with godly power. Persephone felt her heart break. She knew she had to go with her Mother. She would not be held responsible for starting a war between the heavens and Earth 

"Persephone?" There was an unspoken question in Hades voice. Asking for permission to step in. Persephone gripped his hand in a silent thank you.

"I'm sorry." She breathed and with that let go of his hand stepping between her Father and Mother. "It's ok. I will go." 

The wind died down but the rain started to fall.

"Persephone?" Zeus asked in disbelief. 

"You see." Gloated Demeter. "She is a good girl who knows how to listen to her Mother." Persephone let her tears fall, mixing with the falling rain. "And her name is Kore!"

"It's ok Father. I will not let you and Mother fight because of me. Goodbye." Persephone walked towards her Mother but she felt like she was moving though sand.

"You will never be free with her Persephone." barked Zeus bitterly. "Never." Persephone bit her lip to stifle her sob. She felt cold and numb like she was walking towards her death. 

Suddenly she felt a warm hand press a cool, perfectly round and smooth object into her palm. She clenched her fist around it. Comforted in the fact that Hades was taking this walk beside her. 

"If you ever need me." He breathed so quite that it was for her ears only. "Break it on the ground and call my name. I will come." 

"Thank you." She breathed. Morning the loss of his fingertips as he pulled away. Demeter grabbed her wrist yanking her along behind her as they left the garden. 

Demeter ranted as they walked through the rain. Curing the gods, her father, and the whole party idea in the first place. Persephone did not listen. She felt like she was in a haze. Drowning in a fog of her mind. The only thing grounding her the small pearl clutched in her palm.

Persephone knew 3 things for certain.

1\. Her Mother would never allow Persephone her freedom

2\. Her Father could not make Demeter without starting a war

3\. Hades would always come for her 

She drew comfort from the last one. 


End file.
